


Nick Name

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Humphrey ask Bernard to call him Humpy.<br/>Sir Humphrey讓Bernard喚他的小名。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Name

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC。  
> 2.我筆下的Bernard通常很「軟」，總是被我寫成「軟爺」一枚。這是我個人的堅持，總之雷者勿讀。  
> 3.甜文(fluff)  
> 4.此文已經潤飾完畢，請安心閱讀!

Bernard從來不羨慕那些親膩稱呼Humphrey為Humpy的人。尤其他們敬愛的大臣不知從什麼時候開始，偶爾也任意使用這個小名之後，這暱稱就變得不那麼吸引人了。

成為公務員後，Bernard回牛津時，偶爾會和Humphrey一起赴會。當然，他們相差八歲，學級隔了好幾屆，除非聚餐辦在同一天，實在沒什麼必要相約參加彼此的同學會。

但Brnard每年總會收到一張便條，夾進大臣即將對代表團發表的講稿中，或者黏在準備抄進日誌裡的會議時刻表。書寫在邊界的空白、有些潦草的訊息，告訴Bernard在未來的一週或一個月之內，他的上司將會有場同學會，希望他屆時一同前往。不管字跡顯示爵士當下是悠閒還是匆忙，「A.H」都會被工整的簽寫在下方。

最初他們只是意外的打了照面。

「噢、Bernard?」  
「Sir Humphrey。」

僅此一次的巧遇，Humphrey當晚便將Bernard介紹給他的那些老同學認識。不用說，學長們除了許多都是有頭有臉的人物以外，多半都已經老得不像話了。但也許是不可避免的優越感使然，Bernard不介意自己學著和那些人搭話，因為就在他試圖不挑老傢伙們的語病時，他的同學們個個都想過來和爵士敬酒。

不能說每個部門的首席私人秘書都跟Bernard Woolley一個樣，但他們或多或少都必須面臨來自大臣與常任秘書的雙重壓力。儘管Bernard潛力無窮，影響力卻尚待磨練。有些在野人士對他稍有知悉，主要還是因為行政部門近年來淪為政治墳墓，以及Sir Humphrey Appleby的緣故。

「那個男孩」或者「Humphrey的男孩」，他偶爾會這樣在俱樂部被其他常任秘書提起。除了Humphrey，Sir Arnold也會這麼呼喚Bernard。首席私人秘書有時會想，常任秘書之所以會養成這樣的習慣，也許是因襲自某個公務員教學相長的傳統，亦或是單純的吃到了Sir Arnold的口水。

「每個人都認識你，Sir Humphrey。」

不管走得多遠，Sir Humphrey終究會擺脫那些小他好幾屆的學生或校友，再次回到Bernard與老傢伙們的身邊。在這些人當中，在Bernard面前，他得以更有效的施展他的交際天賦。

「我可不會這麼說，Bernard。」常任秘書委婉一笑，得意全寫在臉上。

Bernard允許其他人和Humphrey攀談。話雖如此，根本就沒人來徵求他的同意，Bernard只是偶爾會在心底偷偷這樣想而已。畢竟，Sir Humphrey從來不會因為他偶爾(或長期)的犯傻，而有任何疑似物色新學徒的舉動。至少Bernard看不出來，爵士總是有點難捉摸。

在過去，Bernard偶爾會期待Humphrey突然吻住他(儘管現在也不用徵求同意)的時期，首席私人秘書為這近似於吃味的心理苦惱了好一陣子。或者那無疑的就是某種幼稚的醋意使然?相信Bernard Woolley為辨析近似值所花的時間，絕對比起考慮吃醋的理由還要多的多。

「啊、Humpy！」穿巡於人群之間，「Humpy」擁有多種吐字的形式。

首席私人秘書會比他的大臣還要早知道爵士的小名，也是因為牛津校友會的緣故。不過最多還是在貝爾梅爾俱樂部，除了與Humphrey交情甚好的Jumbo，還有好些個秘書或書記官都會稱呼爵士「Humpy」。這詞很俏皮，卻也十分親密。考量到他的身分，他的立場，Bernard從沒想過要使用這個名字稱呼他的爵士。即便是在過去，還處在尚未超越友誼與同事關係的階段，這一點也從來沒有改變過。

「你也可以叫我Humpy。」

Sir Humphrey這麼建議的時候，Bernard卻還是感到一陣暈眩。

Humpy不過是個小名，擁有使用權的人也沒什麼遴選標準。比如庫朗的那些官員，呼來喚去比誰都要親密，但Bernard相信，他們這輩子恐怕就飛這麼一次沙漠中央。事實上，Bernard當然有資格，擁有稱呼Humphrey為Humpy的權利。

然而秘書認為這情況不樂觀，他進辦公室時被爵士擋住去路，不一會時間他們便退到空無一人的資料室。

「唔、我從沒這樣叫過您，Sir Humphrey...」

Bernard踟躕著，進而有些笨拙的想從常任秘書的身邊溜開。Humphrey並沒有露出居高臨下的表情，但首席秘書終究得礙於身高抬眼注視對方。

Sir Humphrey一直都是他的爵士，提拔他、訓斥他、教導他。有一段時間，Bernard對Sir Humphrey的循循善誘感到相當苦惱，既苦惱，又難掩受寵若驚的感動。當然，他不完全是基於個人的感情而屈就於爵士對他的特別教育。

身為高級公務員，總要有點違背道德的潛質和挑戰良知的本事。這是最基本的，如果Bernard沒有這點能耐，Humphrey是不會對他有半點考慮的。

「...我看得出，你對方才的爭執充滿疑竇。」

那是指Humphrey與大臣的辯論。事實證明這位常任秘書總忍不住去考慮他。

『這次我是不會罷休的，你最好站在我這邊，Humpy!』

Bernard理所當然將Humpy如實記在本子上，他有義務紀錄所有具實質影響力、或說話者認為具有實質影響力的每一個詞彙，即便任誰都明白，這個稱呼對眼下的爭執而言是百分之百徒勞。

『我當然會站在您那邊啦，親愛的大臣，只要您真的知道自己站在什麼上頭就行。』這句話讓Bernard糾結於大臣「站在什麼東西之上」，儘管後者只是好端端的坐在桌子後方。  
『我當然知道我的立場是什麼!』  
『是什麼呢大臣?』Humphrey故作認真的問道。  
『是......是什麼Bernard?』

總是這樣，也因為如此，Bernard傻呼呼的腦袋才能隨時保有他特別精明的一塊。他有一本紀錄非常詳細的日誌，除了大臣的當日當週當月甚至當年的行程表、議程表，其他同事的便條、Sir Humphrey的便條、他自己的便條之外，還有一攤小小的、因瞌睡造成的口水印。

「您有時候真的太胡作非為了，Sir Humphrey...」秘書忍不住說道。  
「噢?」爵士抬起一邊眉毛。  
「呃、我不是說您對我胡作非為...我是指您在針對大臣的行政概念上，當然胡作非為包含很多意思，雖然我指的是行政方面，但並不意味著我不能接受...」

Humphrey的眼神讓Bernard的話語轉變為無聲的面紅耳赤。爵士嘆了口氣，他就是不明白，一個首席私人秘書竟能有這等犯傻的天賦。

「確實，胡作非為有一定的風險，但對於大臣我們只需要用到百分之十的勝算就行了。」  
「但這樣大臣就有百分之九十的勝算，Sir Humphrey。」  
「誰告訴你的，Bernard?那百分之九十的勝算也是我們的，全拿出來你不覺得太多了?」

如此的靠近，以至於秘書懷裡的成疊文件幾乎要貼到爵士的胸口上，而後者無視這些牢牢的把前者鎖在牆角。壓迫感令人倍感焦慮。

Sir Humphrey在等著他回答。

「噢...Sir Humphrey...呃...?」秘書支唔道。  
「是的?」上方傳來迷人的腔調。  
「我...我不確定，我是說...」  
「喔、親愛的Bernard...我已經下班了，可以在這裡耗上好一段時間。」

Humphrey的眼神和語氣都很執著，Bernard不知道爵士何以冒出如此唐突的邀請。他在俯視下不經意縮了身子，那樣看起來更為嬌小。爵士因此微微一笑。

「Humpy」他補充，祕書則看著他的嘴型。  
「Hum...Hum...」Bernard踟躕不前，他想他做不來。

Bernard喜歡Humphrey，真的喜歡。過去的某一天，Humphrey也給予了同等的回應。即便如此，稱呼小名什麼的，Bernard想都沒想過。

顯然Humphrey刻意將他逼至無人的資料室，意味著即便他允諾了這次的邀請，往後也只能私底下這麼稱呼爵士。但那該有多奇怪啊！Bernard心想，「Humpy」之於他至今尚未建立起任何關係，他想不出其他使用「Humpy」的理由。除非Bernard有求於Sir Humphrey，或者Sir Humphrey希望Bernard有求於他?

但那會是什麼事呢?

Hacker大臣喝得醉醺醺的時候，偶爾會喊首席私人秘書的小名「Bernie」。Bernard可以發誓，實在想不出第二個會這麼稱呼他的人了。Bernie一點也不俏皮，聽起來像是女孩為小兔子取的名字。而爵士也不曾這樣叫過他，正如他從沒喊過爵士「Humpy」。

Humphrey湊上去聽，他微妙的表情絕不只是因為Bernerd聲音太小的緣故。

「Humpy....」

Bernerd終於吐出這幾個字時幾乎窘迫感滿溢於心，熱血衝上腦門，他低著頭盯著爵士與自己的腳尖交錯在一起，頓時滿臉通紅。

一段短暫的沉默後，爵士的鼻息湊近秘書的頸側，那距離幾乎要浪費掉一個接吻的好機會。但秘書動也不敢動一下。

「你知道，我的好Bernard，Humpy這名字之於人們有各種存在意義...政治獻金、兩國邦交、或者常任秘書間單純的情報交換，當然也包含我們大臣的許多不情之請。」

Bernard覺得自己的耳朵正在失去聽覺。可能的話，他得逃走。然而他深知自己絕對逃不了，或者根本不想逃。他的好奇心正邪惡的驅使他停下聆聽答案。誠如爵士在很久以前曾經說過的，他相信Bernard總有一天也會成為道德真空的。

「也許，在特定時候，你也會想這樣叫我...畢竟，你是我的好男孩，親愛的Bernard。」

確實，Bernard Woolley是Sir Humphrey Appleby的男孩。這聽來是有那麼點奇怪，但就各方面來說，他倆都知道這之於彼此已經不是一般的發語詞。

每當爵士喚他「我親愛的男孩」、「小Bernard」的時候，那總意味著這位常任秘書即將為他解釋自己的胡作非為，或者敎他如何胡作非為。

「再一次，Bernard。」對方竟柔聲請求，一貫的輕柔帶點狡獪。  
「Humpy....」

Bernerd聽話照做了。不是出於膽量，而是超過負荷的親膩感令他的腦袋幾乎要燒壞了。因此他輕喊了不只一次。他了解到，如果他希望爵士胡作非為，或者對自己胡作非為時，這個小名就是時候派上用場了。

他那些牛津的同學、貝爾梅爾俱樂部的同事、敬愛的Jim Hacker大臣，甚至是庫朗的那些記不得長相的外交官，大概作夢也沒想到，「Humpy」這個綽號除了和所謂的政治獻金、兩國邦交、情報交換及純友誼相互掛鉤之外，還能意味著一些使人面紅耳赤的事兒。他發現爵士也很懂得物盡其用。

Humpy....Humpy....Humpy....他已經很暈了。

「喔、親愛的Bernard，看看你、渾身發燙。」

就在Bernerd即將因躁熱與羞怯腿軟在地時，Sir Humphrey寵溺的發言後又很紳士的即時接住、並將他摟在懷裡。空蕩蕩的資料室，只聽得見爵士迷人的嗓音，以及秘書因壓抑而滿臉通紅的喘息聲。

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我一直覺得Sir Humphrey的小名很可愛，餵google的話會跑出「泥巴」這樣的字眼，字義上則是「小肉球」那類的意思XD  
> 2.Sir Humphrey跟首席秘書說話時，習慣性的把「My dear boy」、「My dear Bernard」掛在嘴邊這點也很深得我心!儘管只是單純的發語詞，還是不由得讓人感受到關係之親暱啊!


End file.
